toothandnailfandomcom-20200213-history
Corrie Dewclaw
Corrie Dewclaw, known at various times also as Dale Corrie or simply Corrie, is a sheep/wolf hybrid who lives as a sheep. She is the daughter of Ralph Dewclaw and Wanda Woolstone, and long-time girlfriend and mate of Bruno Lupulin. She is the stepsister of Fiona Fennec through Ralph's marriage to her mother, Martha. She got her GED after spending time in the carnivore track at Caliban Academy, and works as the webmaster at Herd Thinners. Corrie was the result of a teen pregnancy between Ralph and Wanda, and they agreed to put the baby up for adoption when she was born. Unfortunately, Wanda died in childbirth. Corrie was "adopted" by a scientific research lab, who used her as a test subject for science experiments. Shortly after her DNA was extracted for the cloning experiment which would create Dolly, Corrie escaped the lab and wandered alone. Eventually she met Bruno, who was on his first hunt as a wolf cub. He broke the rule of hunting not to talk to his prey (much like Corrie's father had), and the two became friends. As they grew older, their friendship turned to love. Eventually, Bruno decided to carry Corrie on his back, pretending she were a sheepskin, so he would always have her around. In their teens, it became more and more difficult keeping Corrie's existence a secret, especially from Bruno's best friend, Rudy Dewclaw, who was resentful of his mother's second marriage to a rabbit. Corrie would also occasionally be visited by Dolly, who escaped the lab on occasion but always returned, preferring the life there to the outside world. Corrie actually lived with Bruno. His parents were couch potatoes who paid no attention to his life. Occasionally she would use his laptop to go online under the screen name "Darkeyes". Corrie made her first attempt at living a normal, open life when Kell Dewclaw, who was the only one besides Bruno who knew of her existence at the time, tried to get her adopted by Candace Canid. Corrie didn't like the orderly life provided by a pair of border collies, so Dolly took her place and she returned to Bruno. One day, Corrie and Dolly were attacked by Ralph Dewclaw (who was unaware of Corrie being his daughter at the time). They overpowered him due to his ineptitude at hunting, and took his fur. Corrie turned it into a wolfskin, which she could use to disguise herself as a wolf. Eventually she used it to end an online relationship with "Redfang", who turned out to be Rudy, and finally became known to the public, using the psuedonym "Dale Corrie". She finally registered with civilization for the first time as a wolf. Because she was wearing Ralph's fur, Rudy figured that she was Ralph's daughter because of her scent; nobody told Ralph this, however. In an incident where Bruno was briefly kidnapped by Corrie's lab captors (some blind moles who thought he was Dolly), Bruno found out who Corrie's parents were. When she found out, she immediately went to Ralph, who gladly took her in. Although her presence briefly interrupted his relationship with Martha, eventually she and Fiona got them back together. Corrie was able to finally reveal herself as a sheep when she saved Fiona from an attack by cougars. In the attack, she was stripped of her wolfskin, and was finally found to be a sheep. Given the circumstances at the time, nobody cared. She re-registered as a sheep, and has lived that way ever since. Category:Characters Category:Hybrids